What's Said is Not Always Done
by BlueRose2513
Summary: What if "What's said is said" isn't truly all there is? What if things were not done, unfinished, and there was a chance to go back and correct whatever need be from finish to start? Where a world shattered can perhaps be put back to rights…albeit maybe with stubborn team-work? (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Something Missing

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **Hello, it has been years since I have even been inspired to write something of my own. I more or so have always loved reading someone else's work. My two favorite genres had always been The Labyrinth and Harry Potter HG/SS. I wanted to give this a shot. It will be a slow process. I know I suck at punctuation a great deal and at times I write in a wonky fashion. I ask that you kindly guide me so that I can improve my writing skills. I also hope that you'll enjoy this story. Please, do not flame me. I feel like this is a whole new area to me and there is much unknown. 3**_

 _ **I do not own any of the characters and as always Jim Henson has all rights. That gloriously brilliant man.**_

 _ **What if "What's said is Said" isn't truly all there is? What if things were not done, unfinished, and there was a chance to go back and correct whatever need be from finish to start? Where a world shattered can perhaps be put back to rights…albeit maybe with stubborn team-work?**_

 **What's Said is Not Always Done**

 **Chapter 1: Something Missing**

It had been a month since she had beat Jareth. As each day that passed since her victory party, she felt a piece of her was lost in a void or better yet perhaps an oubliette. Sarah sat forward in her chair at her vanity, chocolate eyes with a hint of caramel searching the vast reflection of the mirror. ' _What has happened to me…'_ she thought avidly. She felt aged, weighted down, and like something was missing.

Her friends were missing that was for sure, perhaps Jareth spitefully kept them from her. In the first week she called upon them constantly each night but no one ever came. Her mind continued to wonder and in wondering it made her think only more about the one place she wanted to forget; but could not no matter how hard she tried.

This is how Sarah came to be, staring off into her vanity mirror. In one months' time Sarah's hair had grown another inch and a half and in her face her cheeks seemed more defined, the childish fat having seemed to slowly come off causing her jaw to be even more defined but softly so; it felt as if she had a growth spurt. Slowly she stood and stared at herself. She had taken to running lately. Her stomach lean and hard, her breasts tighter but larger than previously; her form was becoming athletic but it still held that softness. She pursed her lips and seeing beyond herself, all her childhood toys set perfectly around her room.

Sarah sneered, "Go back to your room…play with your toys and costumes," she spat. Suddenly this anger, this irritation itching its way through her veins gave away. She stormed down to the garage to find some totes and lugged them back up to her room. No one was home tonight as she stomped her way back and forth. Tossing stuffed animals and toys in bins, closing them up and writing her name on them. Her room began to empty chaotically.

Her act was desperate, it was fuelled, and as Sarah released a breath of irritation she paused staring at Lancelot on her bed. Her eyes narrowed as she slowly padded forward and reached down picking him off the bed. With a final thought she grabbed a stuffed animal curiously looking like Sir Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo and placed them all in Toby's room. She clapped her hands together, as if brushing off dirt and grime and stormed back into her room.

Grabbing her vanity chair she turned it to face the room, and threw herself down into it half-hazardly and stared at her barren room. Everything had been taken down into the garage for storage. She leaned forward and slowly slid her hands up over her face and into her hair, nails slowly scratching against her skull as she stared forward, "I wish..," but the front door opened and her step-mother and father called to her, "Sarah we're home!"

' _As am I…'_ she thought sarcastically. It wasn't that she still hated her step-mother. She actually had a full turnabout in her views and thought process. No more did she feel the spiteful brat everyone deemed her to be. To be honest her parents didn't know what to think. Karen however still erred on the side of suspicious caution.

Shaking her head as they called her down, hearing her baby brother happily gurgling she left her room, lost in thought, ' _I bet Karen will have a coronary when she sees my room.'_

As the door closed an owl cocked its head, miss-matched eyes staring hard into the girl's room. Oh the owl vowed revenge. That was his intent for being there; well, besides being trapped in such a state. Perhaps fate was giving him an altered plan. With a low sharp hoot, wings came away from his body as he took flight; a new plan forming in his mind.


	2. You Will Come To Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I merely am manipulating this wonderful solidary creation into one of my own. All rights are still its wonderful owners.**_

 _ **Lover of Crossovers- Thank you for the review! I am going at this slowly. So forgive me. I know I am bound to mess up but I do have a bulleted sheet written down of my ideas for this story. I am not trying to force it. I hope it will flow well and your review inspires me to do just that. Thank you!**_

 _ **Chapter Two – You Will Come To Me**_

Jareth flew from a branch he sat perched upon to the window sill of her living room. His orbs dilating and his head cocking as he watched Sarah. He slowly lowered his head into his body more and waited. He mused over her vast emptiness. That burning fire seemingly devoid in her honey colored eyes.

' _Sarah, Sarah…how self-absorbed you are. Can you not feel it?'_ he seethed inwardly.

His beak snapped impatiently, stretching, he set off in flight ready to set things in motion. A week may seem nothing to her but a week in the underground was a very different story.

Karen narrowed her eyes at Sarah as she came down the steps. The woman sighed inwardly at her step-daughters state of fashion. She had on her straight legged jeans, white running shoes, and instead of some flowy poet shirt; she had on a slightly loose fitting t-shirt with Duran Duran on the front.

' _What is going on with this girl?'_ and after a shake of her head Karen handed Toby over to her husband, "Sarah, what are all those totes in the garage?" she asked sharply as Richard walked into the Kitchen to get Toby a bottle of milk.

Sarah meanwhile rolled her eyes inwardly, 'Yes _, hello to you to father…don't acknowledge me now. Call me down only for her sake.'_ Certainly Sarah did not feel a part of this family, especially since the morning after her celebration of defeating Jareth. Toby was the only person she now felt any closeness too.

"I decided to clean out my room…" she ventured, a satisfactory smirk she held inward at Karen's shocked expression.

Karen had to see this for herself, "Really now?" and doing what she did best she swept forward towards Sarah motioning with her arm to head upstairs, "Let's see it then!" She suddenly had this gusto in her tone, a sweetening tone that ventured ulterior motive. Karen had wanted to renovate Sarah's room for ages. The girl undoubtedly held that room hostage from the day Karen moved in, holding onto this hope to be everything like her mother.

Karen had tried to be the mother she always envisioned she always wanted to be. Sarah had other feelings on the matter. After years of treating her like an evil-stepmother she slowly wanted nothing to do with this self-entitled brat. It was with this shift of change in personality, and the girls seventeenth birthday having just passed three days ago; that Karen was already plotting ridding of her so she could have the normal family she always wanted.

Sarah relented, "Alright," and headed up the steps with Karen in tow. God forbid she ever did anything in this house without the word of law from Karen. She stopped at her door and pushed it open wide and allowed Karen to step in.

' _God what a stifling prison,'_ Sarah thought.

Karen surveyed the room. It was completely barren except for some posters of current top bands and Duran Duran was on the wall across from the foot of her bed. There were some books on the shelves that once held stuffed animals; her vanity/desk was pretty barren except from some soft makeup and a hair brush. The pictures that once littered around the edges of the mirror now only held two. One of The four of them and one of her mother on the opposite side of the mirror; if Sarah could have she would have cut Karen out but she figured to keep it there even if to keep up appearances. Karen sniffed and made sure the room was at least tidy. There was also a radio on top of Sarah's standing dresser, otherwise very neat and tidy. It was as if Sarah changed from child to this mini adult within one weeks' time.

Something caught her eye though and she moved forward and picked up a small red leather bound book. It was partially covered by the blanket draping over the bed near the foot, and she handed "Labyrinth" to Sarah.

"The room is nice Sarah. Tidy as well. You seemed to have dropped that though," Karen rambled and added with a sickly sweetness, "I definitely approve of this change Sarah. It's time you start acting like the young adult you are." She smiled at her, scornfully so as Sarah narrowed her eyes in reply.

"Thanks Karen. Wouldn't want to displease you now would I?" sarcasm was lacing every word that she too dripped in a venomous sweet tone. Before Karen could even get out an indignant reply Richard was calling to Karen, almost if sensing there was a storm brewing upstairs. She made her way out of the door and Sarah closed it only slightly hard for effect.

"Ugh!" she grunted as she stared down at the book in her hands.

"I could have sworn I threw this in the tote."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, standing and facing the window and threw the book on her bed. She looked up towards the vanity mirror," Hoggle I need you…" she said softly. Nothing happened. "Hoggle!" she said more desperately.

She so badly needed a friend, needed someone to help her understand this pain, this painfully hollow feeling. The mirror seemed to shimmer but faltered and Sarah growled in frustration.

"Damn you Jareth!" and then the lights flickered off in her room and something forcefully shattered through her window. Sarah yelped holding her arms up and stumbled backwards. Her heart pounding in her ears as she heard a continuous whooshing noise.

Ever so slowly she looked up to find a large owl with miss-matched orbs staring fiercely at her, suspending himself in front of her and as she stumbled backward, "Jareth!" she caught sight of a plastic beaded bracelet clutched in his talon.

She caught herself on her dresser and gasped, "My bracelet! Hoggle what have you done with Hoggle?!"

He came at her but perched at the foot of her bed, eyes filled with anger as he locked eyes with her, a voice sounding in her head, ' _My, my, my. Nervous, Champion?'_ the voice whispered scornfully.

"Champion? What about a champion. What have you done Jareth?" her tone, defiant but flat in its anger. He took everything from her, this was her thought of clarity, "What have you done to me?!"

His wings shot out as if he threw his arms out, the force of his movement sending a small ripple of air towards her and his beak snapped forcefully, ' _ME!' the voice thundered, ' You have turned the underground upside down! All its inhabitants are in danger. How dare you set blame upon me, you impertinent little girl,' he_ hissed _._ He continued so she could not cut him off, his plan was in effect now and he had her where he wanted her.

' _When you said those words you defeated me, and in defeating me you became champion. You left the underground and in doing so you left the world in shambles. I am not the rightful king. There is a dark force surrounding my kingdom and the Labyrinth has now been allowed to go wild. You feel it Sarah, ' he mocked, ' the emptiness. It is because you are the rightful leader as of right now.'_

"I don't want to be. You are king!" She paused and paced her room. " I need to set this right. I need to fix this. "Sarah wasn't stupid. She wanted nothing to do with him and only her friends. It was because of him she felt so robbed of herself, so empty; but she could thank him for the new found confidence. The maturity in which he helped her find. Grudgingly a part of her never stopped thinking of him. She sighed reserved, running a hand through her hair and looked at him tiredly.

"What can I do?" her voice resigned, but his eyes glittered maliciously, ' _Wish yourself to the underground Sarah and Hogbreath will be there waiting. He can tell you more than I. I am limited…'_ he trailed off.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at the insult, "Hoggle," she corrected and her eyes widened, "What do you mean?" and he snapped his beak at her again, talons releasing the bracelet and set flight out of her broken window.

Sarah growled and slammed her fist into the bed. Of course he would leave her with no more information! ' _Back to the bloody games!'_

This time she would be no fool. Whatever this was she knew it was something she could not ignore. Sarah snatched up the bracelet and put it on. She went downstairs and snuck supplies of snacks and water bottles into her small backpack; and on a final thought she grabbed some medical supplies and a few other things that may help her out. Lord only knew what this adventure may bring her!

Tugging on her backpack as she entered her room she noted the window was back to being as it once was and rolled her eyes. 'Always dramatic' and took a deep breath.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away….right now!" Nothing seemed to happen for the longest time.

Suddenly her room shuddered, the lights distinguished and she heard noises coming from all over her room, she felt consumed. It was if something was sprinkling all over her and her world went black.


	3. Thirteen Hours

**Disclaimer: You know who owns it! I just am manipulating it to my own means. ;)**

 **Lover of Crossovers- Thank you once again for your review! Yes, perhaps that may be the case. You just never know though, now do you? I myself am curious to where this will lead. ;)**

 **WhiteInfinity21: Thank you very much for reading this story. Yet, even more so for also reviewing and further inspiring to try all the more.**

 **Authors Note: I am establishing a beta for this story, so do forgive me right now if there are mistakes. If you see them, please tell me! I appreciate helpful criticism but flames are unnecessary.** **Thank you!**

 **Chapter Three: Thirteen Hours**

Sarah felt a hard rough surface under her body. Groaning she slowly placed her hands beneath her to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Ugh, like a ton of bric-..Oh right." She realized her backpack wasn't exactly helping the matter, sighing she rubbed the side of her face where the imprint of the stone floor aggravated her skin. Small pieces of crumbled rock and dust fell back to the floor. Frustrated she shoved her hair out of her face, her hair was definitely irritating her. Sitting indian style she decided right then and there to put her hair up in a messy bun and take in her surroundings.

When those caramel eyes actually looked up for the first time-she gasped. It was a disaster, the many sets of stone stairs were either floating or in a crumbled mass of heap around her. It looked like a battle field to her. As she slowly rose to stand the small pebbles of rubble crunched and scraped under her feet. Cautiously she took a few steps forward to look around while brushing herself off.

Slowly turning in place Sarah saw the thirteen hour clock, the clothing he had worn in those final moments were in a heap under a staircase; and sitting perched above that was Jareth in his owl form. He had been watching her this entire time with a cocked head and narrowed eyes.

Sarah felt herself jump a little but she did her best to square her chin, grit her teeth, and not be manipulated this time.

' _At least this time there are no fancy changes of clothing, crystal ball twirling, and glitter poofing, Jareth,"_ Sarah almost laughed out loud at that, but a suddenshuffle of noise made her sober. It sounded as if someone stubbed their foot. A large shadow emerged slowly from around a column and slowly became smaller in size and a very familiar face came around the edge.  
~*~

"Dag nab it! _Blasted_ rocks!" Hoggle growled as he limped in pain, his bushy brows furrowed; and lips twisted into a deep scowl. Swearing under his breath he looked up at Sarah and his brows shot up, "Sarah!"

Hoggle rushed forward and paused, cheeks tingeing with red, grumbling and clearing his throat until he noticed the owl and his grumbling turned into a growl of anger and embarrassment. He could already hear him mocking him, ' _Come, come, hogwart_. _Losing your head over a girl?'_

"Hoggle!" Sarah wasted no time in getting onto her knees and throwing her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. It was the first time since their celebration that she had seen him. It was the first time she felt herself almost feel like a piece of her was put back.

"Sarah, how did-" he rasped out trying to shove her off but Sarah motioned him to wait a moment and ignored his embarrassment.

"Hoggle, why didn't you come back?" Sarah whispered softly, trying to hide the hurt. Her eyes betrayed the emotion.

"We couldn't, Sarah. Honestly. Prob'ly due to you winnin'," he took a breath and continued, "The Labyrinth has been very dark. Not like it used to be. Growin' wild. Weird creatures. There's a dark force surroundin' this place." He looked at Jareth, as he motioned around the room. "It's been like this ever since."

Sarah leaned back onto her haunches and remained at the same level as Hoggle and Jareth's wings expanded out before falling back to his feathery sides, ' _Indeed..',_ Jareth's voice echoed. Here in the underground Jareth was afforded enough power to manipulate.

Hoggle jumped before he grunted a soft noise that sounded like "Ugh" when he was disgusted. This whole business was no good. Whatever Jareth was up to it was either serious or no good; and on the rare occasion it was both. This time though, he knew it was both. The Labyrinth was in trouble and so were all of its inhabitants. He knew that Sarah won; he heard the stories from other Labyrinthians that she was the Champion but he did not know what this entailed.

Sarah looked up and him and slowly stood first addressing Hoggle, "Hoggle, he said something to me about being a Champion and that I had to set things straight in order for him to be King again." She seemed very pensive and Jareth, no longer able to stand it- set things in motion.

' _Sarah, to fix what you have done- you must undo. You must right every wrong you have committed as you traversed my kingdom. I cannot return to my human form, I am trapped. It is said in lore that should a Champion refuse and not wish to be consumed into a hollow pit of empty despair- they would reestablish the power to its rightful leader.'_ The soft dulcet tones trailed off, hanging in the air.

As Jareth spoke Sarah had placed her thumb nail in between her teeth and was lightly bighting on it. She was trying to figure out everything this entailed. She knew that somehow she may not ever be able to return to the aboveground but what if she didn't want to _? 'Would they miss her? Would they care? Obviously not. Maybe Toby would? What if this was where she belonged? But what if Jareth threw her in a dungeon prison cell for leaving the world this way? How was she to know?'_ So many unanswered questions raced through her mind. This time she would play her cards well and play strategically just like a chess game.

Sarah had finally allowed herself to let go of her petulant nature and to truly embrace herself for the young intelligent woman she was always known to be. She mulled over Jareth. He was definitely a huge factor in her heart, but this was yet to be truly known to herself. Her greatest anxiety was if this fae could ever forgive her. After all, she did destroy him and the world he resided in.

Noticing the silence she looked down and away from him, "What do I have to do?"

If Jareth could smirk he would, not only did he have her indefinitely at that- he knew that he would not make this easy. No one ever had turned him down like she had; no one had ever stood up to him so defiantly. Defiance has a price as Sarah would find out. A ghost of a memory skimmed across his mind, * I can be cruel..* He had once told her. He damned well meant that! Even if this beautiful young girl may or may not have had his attention, it did not excuse her.

' _You have thirteen hours in which to reverse the Labyrinth before all is lost. You are now here and the Labyrinth acknowledges this, however, whatever dark force that has taken over and is consuming my kingdom is none to kind. Right all your wrongs and as each task is completed you will be compelled to phrase an honest and true statement of apology. You must will this to me each time, and return my powers to me.'_

Jareth then took flight, not wasting any more time, dropping one last item of value- his crystal. It was time for his little Champion to prove himself. Perhaps if powers were restored to some extent he could manipulate time for her to truly fix this. After all, he was only in this for himself.

"Damn!" exclaimed Sarah and Hoggle at the same time.

Sarah rubbed her face, "Well, let us not waste any time. Obviously I don't have to do this alone. Bugger him for all the dramatics too!" She leaned down swiping up the crystal orb and turned to Hoggle, "Will you help me, Hoggle?"

Hoggle stood up as straight as possible, fidgeting, and even though he was a coward- Sarah was his friend. He nodded to her and said but only one word gruffly, "Friends."

Sarah almost choked on a relieved sob and hugged him to her again as he blushed grunted and growled, trying to maintain his dignity.

She turned to the crystal and slowly a scene formed, it was the Escher room that now lay in ruins. "This is going to be a long thirteen hours…"


	4. The Start of Righting Wrongs

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to its rightful owner. Jareth wouldn't allow me to own it anyway. –snerk-**

 **Note: I am sorry for the slow update. I had a lot going on lately with family, myself, and work. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Lover of Crossovers- You'll just have to find out! Perhaps he was a little jealous but that too will factor in soon. I am slowly working out kinks and I hope this proves to get all the more interesting as time goes on.**

 **Rbutarascu- Thank you!** **Hope you'll enjoy what's to come.**

 **Chapter Four: The Start of Righting Wrongs**

Sarah and Hoggle stood staring for a minute out into what was once the Escher room. She puffed out a breath and said to the quiet space, "I'm sorry?"

She tried to pour conviction into another try, " _I'm sorry,"_ she said with meaning. The room stayed as it was, mocking her in its silence, and Sarah groaned in frustration. Why was this never easy?

"Shame it is. Froms what I remember this room will take all day," Hoggle grunted.

"You're right…I remember. I can see it in my head. The first entryway I ever walked into after I left you." She was imagining it in her head; every little detail was so vivid in her mind. She was retracing her steps in her head, trying to grasp the image in her mind down to the very little detail of the cracks in the stones.

Hoggle meanwhile looked up as Sarah was lost in her reverie and his eye brows shot up, his eyes widened, and he gasped. The room was slowly righting itself and as he went to open his mouth he shut it, he could feel this energy surrounding him. It was Sarah, she seemed to hum of this energy and although Hoggle was simple spoken, a coward, and at times weak- it didn't mean he lacked brains. Obviously the Labyrinth had gifted her power when she became champion. Perhaps, it was just enough energy to go against this dark force?

Sarah whispered softly, "I can't live within you..."

Breaking out of her reverie she gasped loudly. Hoggle was just staring around in wonderment as the room was completely back to its normal state. "How in the world?"

' _Well, done. It seems the Labyrinth is still fighting to keep you in charge.'_ Jareth's voice echoed, causing both Hoggle and Sarah to jump.

Neither of them could see him in the room with them, and Sarah rolled her eyes but kept in mind what he said.

Grumbling she started back through the castle, with Hoggle helping her navigate her way, "Always so dramatic…Hoggle, I don't know what awaits us but I am glad you are with me."

Hoggle blushed slightly, coughing and clearing his throat and choked out, "Friends." That was all that he could say; it was too hard to tell her that life had been lonely without her. Especially for the first time in many many years he allowed someone to be close to him again. Not that he'd admit that.

Jareth perched on top of a ruined home in the Goblin City, waiting anxiously. The goblins were hiding away in whatever safe buildings they had left. Goblins were not the smartest of creatures. They wouldn't know how to reconstruct their city on their own. Without him to be able to set rights to their home, they were left with very little shelter and their food supplies were dwindling. It was not safe for them to venture outside of their city. It seemed the only safe place left was the Goblin City and the castle itself.

Sarah and Hoggle pushed the entrance doors open with great effort and with a huff of exertion Sarah stood on the stair case. She looked out and balked.

"Oh my god how the hell do I fix this?!" she squeaked, her eyes wide as ever.

The city was in a mass of crumbles. Buildings were half standing or spilled across the road. Her chest was heaving and she remembered Sir Didymous, Ludo, and Hoggle helping her through the town. At first it was quite foggy. After all they fought a huge robotic guard to get in. It was a mess when she first came, yes, but all the buildings were standing in their own neat fashion of disarray.

Now it was a mess. Boulders still lay in houses, the fountain was missing pieces and dripping with hardly any water; and the most discomforted aspect was the absolute silence.

Hoggle kicked a broken clay pot and shrugged, "Not much of an improvement." Sarah almost laughed but if Jareth were present and in form, there would probably be a swift kick to his rear towards a bog. That image alone of him chasing Hoggle to kick him and toss him in the bog by hand since he couldn't magic him, made her laugh. Hoggle looked pleased with himself believing he made her laugh, and although he had it was Jareth that had her in a giggling mess.

Knowing time was of the essence she closed her eyes and began to concentrate, holding her hand out, she imagined reconstructing the town as she did the Escher room. Once again the Labyrinth helped tie into her gifted powers and began to reconstruct. Everything began to reverse like a movie being rewinded. Boulders shook and slowly began rolling backwards and out of sight, buildings reconstructing, roads fixed, pots, cannons, fountain, and more righting.

Sweat was beading upon her brow and at the base of her neck, dripping lazily down her back. She felt extremely exerted and instantly like something snapped inside her she fell into a heap on her knees. She felt as if everything was taken out of her and it was. As she looked around everything was righted and the snap she felt inside of her was actually a loud noise that reverberated around her. Goblins were slowly poking out trying to figure out if some monster had made it passed their gates. Only they were shocked to find their city back to rights.

Hoggle was talking but she couldn't hear him. Her hands flat on the stone, her knee caps digging into the ground, her face hidden by her hair; a voice was in her head and it felt ancient.

' _ **Sarah, I have helped you with your first two tasks. From this point forward it is up to you to set things right…**_

 _ **In time a foe becomes an alliance,**_

 _ **Becomes established,**_

 _ **Will become more.**_

 _ **You are destined young Sarah Williams.**_

 _ **Do not take give up so easily.**_

 _ **Wishes and blessings to you, my child.'**_

Sarah's breath became haggard; Hoggle was on his knees trying to shove her hair out of her face, "Sarah?"

Sarah looked up in time as an owl was gracefully gliding towards them. Her arms gave out and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, the world went black as her body finally fell the short distance to the stone walk.

 **I know this chapter is short. I have severe writers block but I do have point's bulleted out on sheets of paper. The story will begin picking up now. Things will not be as easy and I want to make sure the descriptions are as I want them, and it's given justice. I just wanted to post out a chapter to continue the flow. Thank you for sticking with me!**


	5. It's Only Junk to You

**Disclaimer- I do not own it. Only wish I did.**

 **Authors Note/Acknowledgments: Sorry If I post slowly. I really am taking the time to work this story out thoughtfully. Thank you for bearing with me!**

 **UdarTenjin- Thank you so much!**

 **Anita118- I am glad you are! I can't wait to bring to you more chapters! Thank you for reading!**

 **Ayyarin- Thank you, thank you! For 13 years I have read fanfiction, I have always admired those writers who struck someone to the point that they wrote a lengthy review. Your honesty, your advice, and your time has motivated me even further to take my time and cherish this piece I am working on. It may not be a masterpiece but I sure hope that I can have my readers excited and loving this story by the end. Thank you again!**

 **Chapter Five: It's Only Junk to You**

Jareth watched as Sarah collapsed to the ground, Hoggle made it just in time to catch her head from cracking off of the stone. He brought his wings closer into himself and hurled forward before restlessly flapping his wings at Hoggle. It was as if he was standing there in all of his glory flourishing his arms, ' _Well….do something!'_ He barked towards Hoggle.

Hoggle was flustered, his cheeks rosy from catching her in time, breathlessly snapping, "I'm trying, yer Majesty! I'm trying-..Sarah! Wake up, missy!" he shook her hard but Sarah was out cold.

Mismatched orbs narrowed as he took in her form, there was no rest right now, and time was of the essence. Even though he felt marginally better he knew he was far from being released from this form. He needed his kingdom back and it needed him. No one knew how to run the Labyrinth but Jareth. It was because of her that they were in this mess and anger fueled him. If only she hadn't been so foolish and accepted his offer. His offer- that thought alone sparked a pain inside of his heart. He hopped onto her shoulder and dug his talons in; knowing he would draw blood and it served her right!

Her head was buzzing, like a haze that she was desperately trying to clear. A soft groan emitted from her lips as Hoggle shook her but then she felt the heaviness take over again once she was still. She felt as if she was floating in a dream bubble again until a harsh pain tore through her shoulder. Sarah's eyes shot open, a yelp, and her good arm striking to removing what had caused her so much pain. It was only a fraction of an inch that she missed punching Jareth in the side of his owl body. As quickly as she went to strike him her hand pressed against the slowly bleeding wound, "You son of a bi-!" she yelled but he quickly cut her off with a haughty reply, ' _We haven't got all day for you to sleep, Sarah.'_

Perhaps he didn't have to add so much anger into his grip but it did feel good. Only a small part of him regretted causing her pain, but what about his?

Sarah's eyes were crackling like wildfire. Her anger level was set to boiling as she looked down at her favorite shirt and sighed, going to rip the hem off. Hoggle stopped her by handing her his handkerchief, "Here Sarah…" He too shot a look to Jareth covertly, but he wouldn't dare face him like Sarah. The bog was not a place he wanted to be, especially now.

Jareth snapped his beak angrily at her in response, ignoring the clench in his gut, and ruffled his feathers. A large clock appeared by her and once again he felt an age old phrase pass between them, ' _There is 12 hours left Sarah, time is short.'_

He launched himself to the top of a parapet that stood near the entrance where she first met his robotic guard. The guard itself was repaired and out of service- thankfully.

"Thank you Hoggle." Sarah said, gently touching his shoulder and winced with the motion of her own. Squaring her jaw she set forward. She knew Jareth was right. She could feel this intense pressure in her gut. Perhaps the force of the Labyrinth or this new found "Champion" status. Whatever it was, she knew he was right. Maybe, just maybe, she also felt the guilt that she had caused the destruction of her favorite place in the world.

' _Is it my favorite place in the world? Nothing is ever the same, all these riddles? Danger? Crazy creatures? 'she_ thought to herself. ' _Yes…it's still my favorite. I couldn't imagine a life without this place now.'_ She grew up reciting this play every day, never being able to remember the final words. When she had that month at home to sit and think. She attributed it down to the fact that she didn't like her man crush failing in the end of the story. That was before she truly ended up inside of the story though. One thought still always echoed- did he fall for the girl?

Hoggle stopped Sarah before the doors and nervously wiped his hands on his pants.

"Yehs ready, Missy? Ain't no protection beyond these parts!"

"Yes, Hoggle. I have to do this and I appreciate your help. You and Jareth know this Labyrinth best. I need you." She forced the door open and stepped back into the trash valley. The only problem was it was eerily quiet. There were no mounds of garbage moving around. This alone had Sarah's hair standing on end and Hoggle moaning, "I don't likes the feeling of this, Missy!"

She shook her head once, watching Jareth land on a large pile. It looked familiar to her and slowly they made their way to a crumbled, moth eaten table cloth acting as a door. When she went to touch it, it became solid; so she knocked instead.

The door slowly creaked open and there were two beady eyes staring up at her, the garbage woman from their last encounter who made a howl like sound and slammed the door back in her face.

Hoggle and Sarah both jumped and exchanged a glance of confusion. Once again she knocked, "Please, I am trying to set things rig-"

"Dagnabit missy!" she shrieked and flung the door open, blocking her entrance. Behind her little garbage people huddled together as her grimy finger shook it in Sarah's face, "It's 'cause o' you dems garbage isn't safe! It's out there!"

"What's out here?" she asked peering in to see that it no longer like her room but a glum safe house made up of garbage. It was as if someone sculpted a shelter out of paper Mache that somehow solidified like stucco.

"A monster! All your fault!" She shrieked, "It may seems only junk to you but it's our way, girl! It's how we live! Nows we have nothin'!" The door slammed in her face again.

Sarah whipped around scanning the scenery, glancing up at Jareth for any indication if he saw anything. He merely cocked his head to the side before swiveling it around to stare behind him. Not helping her in the slightest out of spite.

Closing her eyes she took a breath and slowly walked forward realizing he was going to be difficult. Could she blame him? After being the brat she was. Junk- Junk indeed. This time she was finally able to see the piles of garbage were actually inanimate objects that made up what seemed to be-childhood memories. Old stuffed animals, toys, books, furniture, and more. A love note to a boy named David from a girl named Jennifer, crumbled and dirty and ripped at her feet.

A moment of clarity came over her. It wasn't all junk it was just growing up. It was letting go. She understood now why all of her things no longer mattered to her when she arrived back home. People were more important. Her brother was more important. Her brother- Toby. God her heart hurt thinking of Toby.

That was when the she heard it. A soft noise as if something was being dragged evenly along the ground. Junk was being shifted almost imperceptibly before settling and she looked again to Jareth. He still seemed to be ignoring her, but his eyes were locked ahead of her and watching.

Suddenly with great force a large serpent-like creature shot upward from the junk. Garbage was flying everywhere as its body continued to present itself. It was over 50 feet long and three feet wide. It's mouth was filled of razor teeth, two great ram like horns extending from its head, and red and beady eyes. The body itself was black and its stomach was speckled with red scales here and there along the belly.

Sarah threw herself in a back pedal, falling down; scampering backwards on her hands and feet. The large serpent struck forward as she rolled to the side, crushing a stool that had been beside her form. Screaming she quickly rolled forward to her knees and shoved her body upward, running into the chaos. Hoggle was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She panted breathlessly; she was looking for something to fight back with. The problem was- how do you defeat this creature? The other problem was- with what? There was no time. This creature was slithering behind her, upturning piles of garbage; its great jaws were snapping together and fangs almost sounding as if they were unsheathed each time. Every area there had been an aisle to walk was now utter chaos. Sarah came to an area with no outlet and looked around frantically as she was running. She spotted a cabinet and dove for it, crawling into it. The creature wasn't fooled.

Large jaws grabbed the cabinet and the creature rose up, trying to widen its jaws to swallow her and the cabinet whole. The wood was splintering and Sarah was screaming. She was trying to force the door back open to maybe try and jump but the fangs had her complete sealed in. Wet glistening razor sharp fangs.

Meanwhile Hoggle had ran before the creatures head even burst through the garbage.

' _Coward, Hogbrain!'_ Jareth mocked, as he circled lazily overhead. He was watching Sarah's progress all the while.

That stopped him in tracks, he skidded to a halt and stamped his foot, "I ain't no-" Sarah's scream made Hoggle blanch.

"Sarah!" Hoggle yelled as he turned and ran back towards the action with Jareth in tow.

' _What a shame it would be if the creature swallows her.'_ Jareth's tone may have been smooth but inside something lurched. He quickly soared past Hoggle grasping a pole that was broken and jagged at the end.

' _Here! Pierce the red diamond scale, its heart lie below. Quickly now!'_ He ordered. If only he were in his fae form. If only he had his powers. This king was royally pissed off. This creature was destroying his perfect chaos.

Hoggle grasped the pole, teetering on his feet at first. Bushy brows shot up ward in alarm as he saw the serpent trying to swallow her, "I'm comin' Sarah! Hold on! I'm comin'!"

True to his fellow brother Sir Didymous he took on a knight's stance, rushing forward with the pole extended out. He could see the scale as he ran with all his might. He struck the beast close to the scale, just brushing it, loosening the scale. Hoggle fell backwards but the force alone had the beast drop Sarah. The cabnit shattered and Sarah rolled onto her back groaning. She was covered in scratches and scrapes, her back probably bruised but seeing the monster shaking its head before focusing made her kick herself in gear.

She rolled over and spotted Jareth hovering and looked to Hoggle quickly, rushing to him and helping him with the pole.

"The Diamond scale! Puncture it!" Sarah and Hoggle had to quickly dive out of the way from the great serpents strike. It gained them enough time to rush the opposite end of the circle of junk and turn around. As the serpent coiled itself to face Sarah whimpered, "One, two- three!" They both shouted three together and ran forward. Sarah was behind Hoggle. As he aimed for the scale she added the extra power to force it forward. The jagged end popped through the scale and plunged into its heart with a loud pop and squelch.

The Serpent let out this otherworldly cry, whipping its body around fiercely as blood poured from its wound, before falling forward towards them, further impaling the pole through its body. Its body caught upon the pole before giving way and finally sliding to a complete stop on the ground.

Sarah and Hoggle had dove to the side to avoid the great creature. As they stood up to face each other, heaving great deep breaths, eyes wide and locked. Before them the creature began to illuminate and crackle. Bursting into a bright light before its body slowly broke into pieces, like ash floating away from a bon fire. All that was left was the great imprint and little pieces of bone fragments littering the ring of junk.

Sarah didn't wait another moment. She ran forward and slammed down onto her already tired and sore knees, grasping him in a hug, tears sliding down her face as the thought of surviving that sunk in. Hoggle did not push her away this time, as he too was trying to calm his hammering heart. His hand gently patted her back to calm poor Sarah. After all she was almost devoured.

Jareth landed very carefully on her opposite shoulder, when they broke apart. He leaned forward to preen her hair back from her face, ' _Well done, my peach. Look what you have accomplished.'_

The whole valley of junk was floating and righting itself. The garbage dwellers were slowly coming out of their hiding and making their way to the trio. It was the garbage woman who stood at the forefront reached out a hand to Sarah to help her up, "Thanks, girly. We can live in peace again. Sorry I left you to the monster…but you seemed to hold yer own."

Sarah only mutely nodded and stood shakily before looking to all of them, "I'm sorry I destroyed your peace." With a pause she added so softly, "And you're right. It's not junk."

The woman may have been ragged in appearance but she was wise and her eyes glittered with pride that she finally understood. She handed Sarah a bag and patted her hand, "Best be on yer way, dearie. The wholes Labyrinth is countin' on yah."

Sarah was a mess right now. She knew it. Her clothing ripped in places, a bloody scratch here and there, a bruised back, her hair was falling out of its bun. Smiling at the junk lady she nodded and grabbed Hoggle's hand. Jareth remained on her shoulder. She didn't know how to take it but she felt oddly comforted by it as they walked towards the perimeter of the junk to enter the forest. She could only imagine what else could lie before them. A groan of despair left her lips as they passed through a small swinging wooden fence.

~*~*~**~*~*~

 **My oh my, what adventures lie ahead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My muse is starting to cooperate.**

' _ **As I was forced to cooperate.'**_

" **Shut it."**

 _ **Humph!**_

 **(If you see anything that needs correcting, something I over looked- Just let me know! Thank you wonderful fanfictionairs!)**


	6. To Join M'Lady Once Again

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Jareth says- "No, no- absolutely not!"**

" _ **But-"**_

" **Don't argue with me, or to the bog with you." Sneer.**

 _ **Pout. Utter Defeat.**_

 **I am so sorry for the extremely long gap. I had a whole bunch of family matters and sickness. Now I am battling a cold and my little one seems to be sick as well. Yay to add that on top of more teeth coming in. Joy! Also my muse refused to comply. Here is a chapter to get the flow going again. Even if it might be short I hope you enjoy it.** ****

 **Ayyarin- Thank you! You are absolutely wonderful with your reviews! I appreciate all the input you give me and I am so grateful! I love that line as well!**

 **UdarTenjin- Hehe, thank you! Hopefully this will be good as well!**

 **~*~  
Chapter 6: To Join M' Lady Once Again**

Sarah and Hoggle hobbled along a very over grown path while Jareth lazily followed behind them. At times he would disappear from view but he remained in ear shot listening to Sarah. He studied her from above. She was a mess in appearance but her eyes were on fire. It was that burning fire that had him so captivated the first time. It reminded him of him once long ago. Perhaps hundreds of years prior, when he had first taken over the Labyrinth; he had that same fire burning in him- determination.

Her fire was sparking his fire. He could not lose his kingdom. He wouldn't. The way Sarah was acting unsettled him , ' _Oh, Sarah…could you ever really change?'_

Below Sarah puffed out a breath and shoved her hair from her face, wincing when she touched a tender spot on her head, "God, I hope there isn't anything worse than that thing."

Hoggle grunted," Nows you know thas' not likely."

Sarah sighed long and low, "One could always hope, right?"

Sarah stopped and stared up a hill that was very steep, it looked as if half of it broke up and slid down the hill. She groaned low and stretched her body out heading forward. Her feet sunk into the fresh earth and she shoved her hands into it, crawling her way up the dirt hill. Sometimes glancing back, sinking in, to see Hoggle's progress, "Almost there Hoggle! Come on!"

Hoggle was panting hard. His lips pinched into a scrunched up oh and he exerted out a puff of breath. All he could bark out was, "Tryin'!" It wasn't easy with his small form.

Suddenly a loud snap sounded behind him. Hoggle's body stiffened momentarily, eyes bulging and he scampered faster than ever up the hill. Dirt was kicking out behind his the soles of his shoes and he grabbed Sarah's hand and tossed himself onto the top.

Laughter was echoing, Jareth's laughter. He had dropped a rock onto some sticks to further along Hoggle's progress. Count on him to kick things into gear should he be afraid.

Hoggle was panting and shaking his fist, "Damn you Jareth! Damn you!" The Bog of stench be damned.

Sarah hid a smile behind her arm as she pretended to wipe sweat from her face, rolling her eyes. Although it was cruel and definitely not funny after their last encounter, the scene itself was funny. Like children playing tricks on one another. Coughing once she took this opportunity to be like haughty Jareth, "Come, come, you two! We're wasting time!"

Hoggle about fell over, mouth open staring after her. Did she realize she even added an accent when she said that? Hoggle glanced at Jareth over his shoulders to see the owl with a weird expression. Alright, the look on his owl form was worth being chastised by her but he still was grumbling that she didn't stick up for him.

Jareth sat perched on a branch. He was staring at her.

' _She did not just? Did she? Why that littl-…'_ He couldn't help staring at her form from behind as she trudged forward. She was his little battle warrior. His?

Scowling inwardly he took off and disappeared ahead of them.

Sarah rolled her eyes muttering under her breath next to Hoggle, "King of fluff ball featherdom really. Seriously,-"

Sarah fell quiet and started to really look around. Why did this place look so familiar? She could see it in the recesses of her mind, "Hoggle…haven't we been here before?"

Hoggle gulped, avoiding her face and mumbled quickly, "S'where I gave ya the peach."

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a moment before she gently put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "It's ok. I've forgiven you. Remember?" At least she knew now they were heading towards the bog, and judging by the smell. It wasn't far. Hoggle relaxed and felt relieved she still did not hold a grudge. His guilt however still ate at him.

Once they rounded the corner there it was; the old bridge was still under ass sop. That's what she was calling it- ass sop. Anus craters were emitting even fouler stench and liquid. Her arm was immediately over her nose as she looked along to see if the rocks were still in place. They were.

Hoggle was gasping short gasps into his own hand to try and filter cleaner air. Fat chance! His eyes were watering and he just glanced in time to see Jareth land high on another Parapet away from the foul odor. Lucky bastard.

Sarah slowly walked towards the shore line and stumbled back, it was as if the bog was alive, it slowly crept only a little bit up the shore line towards her feet. It caused her to jump back further as it slowly receded.

"Oh my god…it's as if it's alive!" 

"HALT! Who goes there!?" a figure lunged forward across the way. Sir Didymus is all his royal garment stood there, his staff erected into the air. His whiskers twitched as his eye visible from the one under the patch widened, "Doth my eye deceive me, m'lady?! Lady Sarah! You have come back!" 

Sarah squealed excitedly and waved quickly. She had to filter her arm back over her nose, while Hoggle and Sir Didymus greeted each other as well, "Hello old friend! Joining forces of m'lady once again? Doth this mean another adventure for this valiant knight?!"

Hoggle rolled his eyes as Sarah answered, "Yes!" she pointed to Jareth's sitting form, he cocked his head, "I have to set things right. Sir Didymous- will you help us?"

Sir Didymus heaved in a great breath, puffing out his chest and slammed his staff into the ground. Little pieces of red dirt went flying as he nobly accepted his mission, "Of course!"

"Great! How do we get across? Where's Ludo!?"

"My brother roams the forest beyond the bog, m'lady! He protects the creatures of smaller stature." Didymous was puffed out in such pride.

Sarah sighed relieved that Ludo wasn't far. She would have all her friends again. Sarah moved to where the old bridge had stood and called across to the noble Knight, "Didymus! How do we get across?" She had to remember that he could only concentrate for so long.

"The bog is alive, m'lady. One must climb over." He pointed his staff at a construction of a ladder, monkey like bars above a spaced out wood plank bridge, and a ladder again to descend. It looked like a ropes course method. Sarah and Hoggle groaned. It didn't look promising.

For once Sarah really just could not contain herself, "Well shit!"

Hoggle looked at her nodding in agreement, Didymus balked at his beautiful ladies colorful language.

All she could hear was soft, handsome laughter echoing as she slowly made her way to the ladder praying the ass sop would not get her.

_

 **I am so sorry it has been forever. The muse refuses to play nicely.**

 _ **I am not putting on a show for anyone. I'm no ones puppet.**_

 **Oh, yes you are. Dance puppet, dance! –snickers-**

 _ **Do you want to submerge into the ass sop? No? Be. Quiet! ~glares~**_

 **-eyes widen- I'll behave if you behave! They miss and want you.**

 _ **~straightens his vest, brushing himself~ Perhaps. ~haughty sniff~**_

 _ **(**_ **Also, resubmitted this chapter and corrected some mistakes).**


	7. Morphing

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Jim Henson! 3**

Thanks for your continued support everyone.

 **I think I have my muse back in place. I have been feeling more inspired lately. Thank. God. I had a lot going on and I am SO SORRY for having left this story in limbo for a bit.**

 **Well-let's get to it! –skips down the hill, trip-fail, slides face first- Ugh..**

 **Chapter 7: Morphing**

Sarah just wished things in this place could be easy for once. The only positive, as well as downside for her, was the serpent ate her backpack. She had supplies and now she had nothing. It must have been annihilated along with the serpent-creature. At least she didn't have to carry it. Sarah puffed out a breath and shook her head as she began to climb up the rope ladder.

The rope ladder would swing to and fro, at times bumping against the stone wall. The lichen was slowly watching her progress upward. They would move themselves at a snail's pace to look to each other, blink, quiver in place; and back to watching Sarah.

Every strenuous pull of her body upward made the wood creak. She could almost feel the wood become firm and tight. Hoggle was below studying how out of control the bog of eternal stench had become. He watched warily as Jareth swooped back over to their side of the bog, and perched nearby. Sarah by now was at the top, standing on a board only six inches wide, while above her head was a rope that she could hold onto. He gasped as the wood swayed and creaked, dust and little pieces of crumbled dirt falling and particles floating from the board as she took each cautious step. "Be careful, Sarah!"

"Oooh!" moaned Sarah pitifully, pausing as the board shuttered beneath her, "Please not again..please..please," she softly whispered to herself. She would give anything to try and give her the courage to push forward, considering she was right over the middle of the bog. Hoggle meanwhile had found a small ledge of earth to slowly side step along to get to the other side. If it were a larger ledge, perhaps Sarah could have as well, but it was just right for him. Hoggle gulped as the bog bubbled and spit always narrowly missing him.

Finally reaching the other side, he grasped the end of Sir Didymus' staff and together they heaved him onto solid ground. Seeing Hoggle make it across that treacherous ledge, inspired Sarah to push forward. If her best friend, a coward, could make it; then perhaps she could make it as well.

As Sarah neared the end of this tight roped act, she heard a snap and felt everything give way. With her hands tightened on the rope she was holding above her head. The line suddenly bowed downward from her weight, snapping as well, and she was falling. She felt hard impact from the side of her body and then another hard impact to ground, rolling and a weight on top of her, her scream cut abruptly short.

Groaning, she puffed a breath out to get hair out of her face. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into mismatched ones.

"It seems this is becoming a habit, Sarah. Falling does not become of you." He murmured, shifting his weight to roll up into a hunched stance and then stand. He brushed himself off and inspected himself, muttering a silent thank you to the Labyrinth and her. A gloved hand reached down towards her to help her up.

Her eyes were like saucers, as she took him in. Typical Jareth in his white poet shirt, black vest, gray tights, and black boots- he looked better than she remembered. For once no smart mouthed comment, no prissy attitude; she took his hand and allowed him to help her stand up.

Her eyes slowly traveled all over his face before she finally looked away to Sir Didymus and Hoggle running towards them, "Thank you…"

An elegant brow rose by her change in demeanor and he allowed a serious expression to settle over his features, "You're quite welcome."

Hoggle and Sir Didymus grasped Sarah's hands making sure she was ok.

"My gods, missy! Yers be makin' a habit out of this! Thought the bog had yah!" Hoggle exclaimed while Sir Didymus was nodding in agreement, "My sweet lady! One must be careful with their footing!"

Sarah hugged Hoggle and then Sir Didymus with a secret eye roll at his less than astute observations. Her lips curved into a soft smile because she would not have it any other way regardless. Hoggle eyed up Jareth and for once he brushed his sleeves once more and moved past them.

"It would seem we are in need of one more of your… _friends_. Shall we? We haven't got all day." His tone was haughty but Sarah nibbled her lower lip and suddenly moved forward, "Yes, the sooner the better. The Labyrinth only knows what else it will throw in for a curve ball."

The oddest party made their way through a doorway in the wall, obviously a very well hidden door; because Sarah was balking over it.

 **Thanks for hanging in their supporters! I'll get this back on track!**


	8. Elephants?

**As usual all rights are obviously to Jim Henson.**

 **It was an extremely hard blow to lose the great and wonderful David Bowie. I actually am still reeling from this all. I can't even process my one and only second utmost favorite (Alan Rickman's) passing as well. They both were my childhood and the only celebrities I would ever be SUPER upset about. However, I hope I can make this story worth something and commemorate Bowies character into something well written.**

 **Ahem, now to the fun stuff. Also, on my long breaks between chapters I'm just warning you all. I have a crazy but loving little two year old. She takes up all my time and I also have my uncooperative muse.**

 **LibbyMay:** **Glad to hear you are enjoying this story! 3**

 **Crystalballenvy:** **Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

 **Anita118:** **HA! Glad you loved my "ass sop" comment! I appreciate your time for your comment and that you enjoy this story!**

 **UdarTenjin:** **Indeed, let us just see, eh?**

 **Chapter 8: Elephants?**

The group set foot onto the forest floor and began to assess their surroundings. It felt darker, looked darker, and was devoid of any such bubbly noises of the firey's. Sir Didymus did not have a valiant steed for his efforts this time. Ambrosius absolutely refused to go on another journey with him and who could blame the poor thing for that? Didymus however did not show any defeat as he pushed himself ahead of them all, "I will protect thy king and fair maiden and my dearest friend should any foul beast dare cross my path!" he hyperly declared, "I will aim for his head!" He thrust his staff forward in a mock swipe, fake fighting air and ranting.

"Then- Gr!" He grunted, "Then a AHA!,"he began to erratically swing while Jareth exasperatedly stared while walking, thinking about putting an end to this madness. Just before he began to move forward, Sarah grabbed the staff with a slap sound into her palm; gripping it tight and lifting him up onto his tiptoes for the slightest moment, and the other hand went over his muzzle very gently, "Shhhh, Sir Didymus!"

Sarah's tone was soft but the look on her face had Hoggle snickering and Jareth watched her in amused wonderment, ' _If she had to deal with this on the first time 'round, it is a wonder she kept her sanity.'_

Sir Didymus was not hindered but did have the decency to look abashed, "My apologies lovely champion. Could you blame me? Does thou not see the excitement in another adventure!?" Sarah had let go but smiled and exasperatedly huffed out a breath, "Yes but shhh...If there is any danger we must be of stealth not a herd of elephants."

Didymus' mouth hung open and he pondered softly, "Stealth…yes...I can do that. Stealth. That is what I am a stealthy creature. Not a ella whaffle unt!" He had his staff end into the ground and stood erect, a serious expression on his face and that he could complete this mission, and his lady could trust him.

It took so much will power for Sarah not to bust out laughing. She quickly coughed into the crook of her arm, standing up from her crouch and moving forward; and Jareth ceased the opportunity and walked swiftly to be beside her.

"Was not your first adventure like this?" He raised a finely groomed brow.

"Only to some extent." She replied softly, daring not to look at him. Her heart was pounding furiously in her rib cage and she wondered if he could hear it. Why did it feel like all the animosity had drained away?

A retort was going to leave his lips but suddenly he felt the ground tremble and without a conscious thought he reached for Sarah but it was too late, she was falling through an opening hole in the ground.

Hoggle skidded to a halt yelling, "SARAH!" as her scream echoed and then a thud.

~*~  
 **Yes, an extremely short chapter but I'm rearing up for this next time that I've been plotting out in my head! I'm trying peeps! 3**

 **Honoria Granger- Thank you making me go back and reread this. I had not even realized I unintentionally put an o in poor Sir Didymus' name. What a goofball. Thank you for the catch!**


End file.
